


We Can Work It Out

by annarette, vkt_kai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Older Kyungsoo, Slice of Life, Two-shots, Younger Kim Jongin, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarette/pseuds/annarette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkt_kai/pseuds/vkt_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo love story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You and I

The alarm that he had set is ringing loudly in his ear, making his head pound hard. Thanks to the booze Chanyeol brought yesterday, four bottles of Soju were enough to make him a blabbering mess. Blindly grabbing the phone he put on the table the night before, he looks at the digital clock. It’s six in the morning and it’s still far too early for a hungover man to be awake. As he puts the phone away, he glances at the person that is sleeping peacefully next to him despite the screech of the loud alarm. He brushes away the brown locks covering his eyes before kissing the said person’s forehead. He lets his finger trace the chiseled face in front of him, the epitome of perfection he must say. How fortunate to wake up seeing him every morning, he thinks.

 

Yes, Kyungsoo is fortunate to have Jongin in his life and he swears he won’t ask for more from God.

Jongin is enough for him.

 

 When Kyungsoo is freshly dressed, Jongin wakes up; his long limbs stretching out like a cat. He gives Kyungsoo a sleepy grin before trapping Kyungsoo under his arms. He nips Kyungsoo’s nape, stirring his insides.

 

“Why don’t you sleep a little more? You only have an afternoon class right?” Kyungsoo asks before kissing Jongin’s cheek.

 

“I want to see you before you leave. Are you gonna be late today?”

 

“Yeah, Chanyeol wants me to help him arrange the old documents. Don’t wait up for me.”

 

“Okay, I won’t. Be careful on your way there, Soo.” Jongin pats Kyungsoo’s head before pushing him towards the door. With a big smile, Kyungsoo goes to work while thinking about what he should make for a late snack.

 

Meanwhile, Jongin is about to fall asleep again when his phone rings. A smirk plasters on his face as he sees the caller-id. _It’s about time,_ Jongin thinks.

 

 “Hello? Yeah --- yeah, I will be at your place tonight. Don’t worry, he comes home late today --- Okay, see you tonight” Jongin smiles after ending the call that he has been waiting for days. _It’s been awhile and I miss him,_ Jongin thinks before heading to the dreamland.

 

=xoxo=

 

“Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, my lovely Kyungsoo~” Chanyeol singsongs as he visits Kyungsoo’s office, limbs practically hanging off the door, showing off his lanky legs. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, earning chuckles slipping from Chanyeol’s mouth. The tallest of the two have a seat on Kyungsoo’s table, a smirk splastering on his handsome face. Kyungsoo might have beaten him up for sitting on his table, if Chanyeol wasn’t his friend.

 

“What do you want, Yeol?” Kyungsoo hisses, his work comes to a stop because of his best friend’s arrival; Kyungsoo hates postponing his work.

 

“Can’t I visit my lovely best friend?”

 

“Oh come on you never come here unless you need my help.”

 

“You know me so well, don’t you Soo? I came to remind you in case you forgot and ended up ditching me. We have a date today.”

 

“If arranging your old stuff means a date, then I won’t be your boyfriend for sure.”

 

“You will eventually love me,” Chanyeol winks, the youngest of the two rolling his eyes for the second time today, “Anyway, did Jongin say anything to you?”

 

“About what?”

 

“I saw him in the club yesterday and he was seriously wasted. Did he arrive safely at home?”

 

“Really? He didn’t say anything about meeting you, neither did he come home wasted.”

 

“That’s strange. I might have mistakened him as someone else, then.”

 

“Sure you did. You’re worse than Baekhyun when you’re drunk.”

 

“Hey, I am not a leech like Baekhyun!”

 

“Sure, you aren’t, but you are a molester. You nearly kissed me twice before I knocked you out and dragged you out of the club.”

 

“I said sorry, okay! Enough of this chitchat, come to my office now or I will talk to Joonmyeon about you dating a teenager,” Kyungsoo glares at his best friend; if looks could kill someone, Chanyeol would be dead by now. Sensing the danger coming, Chanyeol drags his long legs out from Kyungsoo’s office before a thick book went flying into his head like the nuclear bomb that hit Hiroshima during World War II.

Thinking back on Chanyeol’s words, Kyungsoo’s becomes tense. He and Jongin are 12 years apart; Jongin just have been accepted into uni while Kyungsoo has been already paving his way to the Managing Director’s position. As his Boss, Joonmyeon wouldn’t be happy to he hear his dating news and he might end up considering someone else to replace Kyungsoo. He can’t lose his dream job or Jongin; he feels like he’s being suffocated if he has to lose both. Selfish, indeed he is. He is a human after all.

 

“Damn you, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo curses softly before hauling his ass off to Chanyeol’s office and being locked up for hours.

 

=xoxo=

 

As he says by phone in the morning, Jongin comes to the promised place; a famous restaurant owned by his step-brother, Luhan. As he enters the restaurant with black tee and black ripped jeans that show off his toned legs, Luhan tackles him with a bear hug before ushering him to take a seat in the corner.

There is already waiting the palest man Jongin ever met, named Oh Sehun. The said man wears a black leather jacket and white tee underneath it. The blond man is too engrossed with his red wine, playing the rim of glass with his long finger before taking a sip of it. When Jongin takes a seat across him, the blond man almost spits out his wine on Jongin’s face.

 

“You almost give me a heart attack there” Sehun whines, clutching his heart as if afraid of it will come out from his chest

 

“Oh don’t die on me, please”

 

“Then don’t do that ever again” Jongin chuckles, fingers caressing the latter’s knuckles. Sehun smiles big and even bigger as he sees Luhan bringing out his order. Jongin silently thank Luhan, bringing his favorite dish even before he orders anything. That’s his brother, Jongin thinks.

 

“Shall we eat this desert first before the main course?” Sehun wiggles

 

“Doesn’t this consider main course?” Jongin points at the well-done beef steak in front of him

 

“You are my main course”

 

“Say that in front of Kyungsoo and I can tell your corpse is already in Hangang river by tomorrow” Jongin snickers, making Sehun chuckles. His laugh is vibrating throughout the restaurant. Jongin rolls his eyes while Luhan that stands behind the counter is amused by Sehun’s laugh.

 

 

After inhaling the food in light speed, Sehun is enjoying another glass of red wine while his eyes stares at Jongin that is busy texting. The latter’s smile plasters on his face. As Jongin puts down his phone, Sehun snorts, making Jongin frowned.

 

“What’s that about?” Jongin says

 

“Nothing, just seeing a teenager falls in love with a grown-up man makes me laugh”

 

“Hey! Should I remind you about last year’s Valentine day?”

 

“Spare me, Jongin. Besides the fact of you dating Kyungsoo is really mind-blowing and to think that you were the one that acted like a stalker, not the creepy Kyungsoo with that rounded eyes. I almost peed myself when he stared at me”

 

“He isn’t creepy, just have astigmatism” Sehun rolls his eyes, Jongin’s frown deepen more, “Hey Sehun, am I right to love Kyungsoo? He is a grown-up man like you said and has a successful career and great amount of salary”

 

“What’s this about? Jongin – don’t you –“

 

“I am scared, Sehun. Scared of losing – him. What – what if he decides to like a woman – a young woman that he can brag --- Sehun --” Jongin’s eyes brims with tears, his hands clutching the napkin. Sehun sighs, dragging his legs before taking an empty seat beside Jongin. He wraps his arms around Jongin’s shoulder, the latter buries his head in Sehun’s neck before crying out of his heart. The blond man rubs Jongin’s back, whispering good words while kissing his soft locks.

 

“Don’t hold back. Cry as much as you want, Jongin. I am here” Sehun pampers the latter, Jongin nods weakly and wraps his arms on the latter’s slim waist. Unknowingly, someone stares at them and takes a photo of them together.

 

“Let’s see what Kyungsoo will do when he sees this” The said person snickers evilly as if the Queen is planning to take the life of Snow White. Then he brings his phone out, dialing the number that he remembers back of his head.

 

“Soo, where are you? Yeah – let’s meet – you are in office? – Sure, I will go there. See you later, Soo-Soo” the said person says before ending the call. With light steps, he then heads to the downtown where Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s office situated.

 

 

After minutes pass like years for Sehun, Jongin stops crying, only hipcups escape from his lips. Sehun smiles, seeing the state of Jongin with his puffy eyes and the latter doesn’t bother to hide it.

 

“I wish I could record you crying on my shoulder and when you get famous later, I will bribe you with it”

 

“Oh shut up!” Jongin slaps the latter’s arm, Sehun chuckles.

 

“You know, we have been friends since we were toddler but I have never seen you crying like this. You do love him, don’t you?”

 

“Do you still need to ask? Three years to be his stalker, one year to be an actual friend and two months to be his lover. See how deep my love is, Sehun” Jongin rolls his eyes though his ears betrayed him by turning red.

 

“Then you should talk about it. Talk heart by heart. Voice out your worry and he will understand.”

 

“What if he doesn’t understand?”

 

“Call me and I will beat his life out”

 

“In your dream. You aren’t strong as you look though”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“Love you too” Jongin stick his tongue out, the latter groaning. “By the way, I have to go before Kyungsoo coming home. Pay the bill, Oh Sehun” Jongin stand up, patting Sehun’s blond head before bidding a goodbye to Luhan and dragging his feet out from restaurant.

 

 _I – no, we will work it out,_ Jongin thinks

 

=xoxo=

 

 

Kyungsoo is busy arranging Chanyeol’s file when a brunette man comes to Chanyeol’s office. The said person tackles Kyungsoo with a bear hug and almost makes the latter flips him around before he realizes who his intruder is.

 

“Jongdae – gosh, I almost want to kill you. Don’t ever do it again”

 

“Hey, relax Soo-soo. You can’t kill me because you love me after all” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, Jongdae’s distinctive laugh echoing in the room, “Anyway, where’s Chanyeol?”

 

“He went buying dinner for us. Two of us and you’re not included, Dae”

 

“I had my dinner earlier”

 

“With Baekhyun?”

 

“I am not into Baekhyun anymore. Hey Soo-soo, aren’t you still with Jongin?”

 

“How did – Baekhyun and his big mouth – yeah, so what?” Jongdae shows Kyungsoo the photo he took earlier, the photo of Sehun hugging Jongin. “It – how did you get it?”

 

“I passed the restaurant and I saw them together. Jongin is so comfortable around that guy and I swore I saw that guy kiss Jongin’s head” Jongdae added, Kyungsoo put his best stoic face as if he didn’t see anything. “See, you shouldn’t have dated a teenager. Teenager will break your heart eventually”

 

“Shut up, Dae!”

 

“If he is bored of you, he will leave – “ Jongdae interrupts by a punch landed on his stomach. Kyungsoo is fuming, his ears are red like tomatoes, “I tell the truth though, Soo”

 

“You don’t know fucking anything about Jongin and get your fuck ass out from here” Kyungsoo grabs Jongdae’s collar before landing another punch on the latter’s face. Like an angel coming from above, Chanyeol arrives at the right time before the brawl getting heater and he grabs Kyungsoo by his arms, letting Jongdae drag his feet out of the office.

 

“Care to explain what just happened, Do Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol says, still grabbing Kyungsoo’s arm as the latter tries to break free.

 

“I – fuck – just leave me alone, Yeol!!!”

 

“I won’t leave you alone and you know that! I ask you once again, what did just happen? What did Jongdae do this time?” Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and let it go, a cue for Chanyeol to let his arm go.

 

“He – he showed me a photo, photo of a guy hugging Jongin. They – they were – too close and I saw red” Kyungsoo explaines, Chanyeol breathing out a relief. _At least he is in level-headed now,_ Chanyeol thinks.

 

“Why did you trust Jongdae and his big mouth? He has been your secret admirer for years and of course he will try to break you and Jongin apart.” Kyungsoo freezes, Chanyeol facepalming. _Is he stupid or dense,_ Chanyeol thinks. “And you know Jongin is so so in love with you that I doubt he will leave you”

 

“I don’t – can I stay over at your place tonight? I think I can’t be in the same room as Jongin today”

 

“As you wish, Soo” Chanyeol shrugs, patting Kyungsoo’s head. Then he frowns at the sight of cold jjangmyun he bought earlier.

 

 _Tonight will be a long night,_ Chanyeol sighs.

 

 

 


	2. Me and Our Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post the betaed version later. Meanwhile, have happy reading

 

In the next morning, Jongin realizes Kyungsoo didn’t go home last night as he is still on the couch, falling asleep while waiting his love of life come home. Rubbing his nose, Jongin frowns; it is so strange that Kyungsoo doesn’t call him if he won’t be home.

 

_What if … he…_

_It can’t be …_

 

Trying to brush away his anxiety, Jongin gets his cell phone, dialing Kyungsoo’s number through his speed dials. He is welcomed by a voicemail, making his frown deepen. It is so unlike of Kyungsoo that he turns off his phone despite it is already morning.

 

_Kyungsoo…_

 

Jongin tries different way as he dials Chanyeol’s phone number; thanks God he saves his lover’s best friend. As he is greeted by a familiar deep voice, Jongin thank God once again.

 

“Hello” Jongin says timidly; he is still awkward to talk with older people, “is this Chanyeol’s number? I am Jongin, Kyungsoo’s boyfriend”

 

“You don’t have to introduce yourself, Jongin. Kyungsoo talks a lot about you”

 

“Really? I have no idea”

 

“He always talk about you every day, Jongin and I need to remind him of our working time”

 

“You are so funny, Chanyeol. Did Kyungsoo stay at your place last night? He didn’t come home last night”

 

“He … yeah, he did stay at here last night but he went first to office in the morning. He didn’t call you last night?”

 

“No, he didn’t. Thank God he is safe. I thought something bad happened to him. Thank you for letting me know, Chanyeol”

 

“Hey, Jongin. It might be too sudden but I wanna ask you something”

 

“Sure, what is it?”

 

“Do … do you love Kyungsoo?”

 

“Of course, I do. I stalked him for three years, being his friend for one year before he finally agreed to be my boy friend two months ago. I will be such a fool if I don’t love him”

 

“I know … it just … please don’t leave him, Jongin. He needs you as much as you need him”

 

“Is it something wrong, Chanyeol?”

 

“I can’t say a thing but Kyungsoo might come home tonight so voice everything you feel, Jongin. By the way, it is time for me to go. I will call you later”

 

“Sure, thanks once again Chanyeol” says Jongin before hanging up the phone. Anxiety eats him up again as his stomach flips upside down and nauseas kick in. Heading to the bathroom, Jongin inhales his medicine that secretly prescribes for him without Kyungsoo’s knowledge. He doesn’t want to worry the older, Jongin thinks. As the medicine kicks in and his anxiety gone with the wind, Jongin looks at his reflection; his nose is red and he is pale despite his toned skin. He must have caught a cold, Jongin sighs. Grabbing his phone, he dials a familiar number.

 

 _He shouldn’t have gone to dance studio,_ Jongin ponders.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” greets the receiver, Jongin smiles, “Miss me already?”

 

“Oh spare me, little brat. We hung out last night after all, Sehun. Do you reach the dance studio already?”

 

“Almost, I am a few block away. Why?”

 

“I should have called you early. I caught a cold so I had to ditch you this time”

 

“Seriously?! Have you eaten anything?”

 

“Not yet. Kyungsoo didn’t go home last night so I was practically starved myself”

 

“You and your incapability of using kitchen. Fine, what do you want for your breakfast?”

 

“Sandwich and chocolate milk, please. Thanks, Hunnie”

 

“Anything for my Jongin. Take a nap first and I will be there at 30” says Sehun before hanging up. Jongin chuckles, a nice Sehun always amuses him. Curling up on the couch, Jongin’s mind still wanders on Kyungsoo, thinking of the reason of Kyungsoo not coming home and Chanyeol’s words earlier. As he keep thinking of it, his head pounds so hard that Jongin closes his eyes.

 

_Kyungsoo …_

 

At their office, Chanyeol barges into Kyungsoo’s office while the latter jotting down a memo. The youngest of two ignores his presence as he doesn’t spare any glance of fuming Chanyeol, keeping himself busy with the memo in front of him. Feeling being ignored, Chanyeol throws a book onto Kyungsoo’s table, earning a death glare he is already familiar with.

 

“What the fuck, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo hisses, irritation clearly written on his face. Chanyeol currently pisses off by his attitude.

 

“What the fuck, did you say? You say it to yourself, little shit. I don’t want to clear the mess you made, Do Kyungsoo. If you keep running away from your problem with your young lover, everything won’t work” Kyungsoo pales; Chanyeol never been angry to him despite his constant cold attitude towards the tallest of two.

 

“I …”

 

“He called me early in the morning after you left. You didn’t call him last night, did you? He was worried about you, godsake Kyungsoo”

 

“I … the photo kept bothering me, Chanyeol. I didn’t have a good sleep despite Baekhyun’s attempt of giving me red wine”

 

“Then talk about it, gosh. You never been this difficult, Soo. You always be the one that sees everything objectively and look at yourself, how simple-minded you are”

 

“Mind your own business, Park” Kyungsoo warns, Chanyeol already step into his line too far “We might be friends for ages but you don’t have any right to judge me”

 

“You little shit. Don’t come and cry in front of my house if anything happens between you two, you hear me!!!” Chanyeol barks before leaving Kyungsoo’s office. Kyungsoo bangs his head onto the table, ignoring the pain on his forehead. He regrets how easy he loses his composure at time like this and it is because of Jongin.

 

Because of his one and only Kim Jongin

 

His desk phone is ringing loudly on his ears as Kyungsoo rubs his sore forehead.

 

“Do is speaking” greets Kyungsoo while rubbing his forehead

 

“Mr. Do, Mr. Kim summons you to his office now” says Jaehee, her secretary-mode voice greets Kyungsoo.

 

“Give me five”

 

“As you please, Mr. Do”

 

 _What now, Joonmyeon,_ Kyungsoo sighs

_Today will be a long day for me_

 

Kim Joonmyeon is the CEO of company Kyungsoo and Chanyeol is working. They have worked for the company since his graduation and both of them appoint as one of the youngest Managing Director and Human-Relation Director respectively. As his Boss, Joonmyeon is impressed by their dedications and curious with their personalities as well before they become friends. Being an extrovert, Chanyeol is getting along with the CEO just fine while Kyungsoo, in the opposite, finds himself in an awkward position whether to treat him as a friend or a boss. 

Now Kyungsoo is currently facing Joonmyeon as his boss as he discusses few things of their current project in New York. Joonmyeon is expanding his business by merging his company with one of big companies in America. It means there is an empty spot for being a representative in New York and Joonmyeon is looking for a candidate. Though it seems Kyungsoo listening to what Joonmyeon says, his mind wanders away to Jongin.

 

“Mr. Do … Do Kyungsoo” Joonmyeon says, breaking Kyungsoo’s trance of thoughts.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you even listening to me?”

 

“I am, Sir.”

 

“I know you aren’t. Don’t hide it from me”

 

“I … I am sorry, Sir” Kyungsoo’s head hangs low, a sigh slips through Joonmyeon’s lips. Putting his glasses off, Joonmyeon massages his forehead.

 

“What’s wrong with you, Soo?” asks Joonmyeon, his voice laces with concern, “I heard you bickered with Chanyeol earlier. It wasn’t like you to lose your head with Chanyeol no matter what Chanyeol do to you”

 

“I … it is a sensitive matter, Myeon. I can’t tell you that”

 

“Is it about Jongin?” Kyungsoo freezes, Joonmyeon loosing his tie on his suit

 

“How … how did you know?”

 

“I needed to do a background check on you both before deciding to give you Directors position and accidently I knew about Jongin as well.”

 

“I …”

 

“I am not against your preferences if you are worried about. It is your own problem but I hope it won’t hinder your job, Soo. “

 

“Thank you, Myeon. It means a lot to me”

 

“Chill, baby Soo. I love you so much that I don’t want you to leave my company.”

 

“You love my brain more, don’t deny it”

 

“You know me so well. Anyway, about our business in New York, I am considering you to be the representative in there. Why don’t you take it the position?” Kyungsoo’s eyes grow bigger; living in New York is one of the biggest dreams he and Chanyeol have but leaving Korea will be hard for him, especially Jongin.

 

“I … I will think about it, Sir”

 

“Good. You may leave now, Mr. Do”

 

“Thank you, Sir” Kyungsoo then leaves Joonmyeon’s office. As the door closes, with heavy steps taking him to his office, Kyungsoo thinks about Jongin and Joonmyeon’s offer.

 

_What should I do?_

 

Meanwhile, Sehun is making a dinner for two while his best friend curles under the blanket in his bedroom. With his basic knowledge, Sehun successfully fixes chicken porridge for Jongin and fried chicken for him. A big smile plasters on his face as Sehun places Jongin’s porridge on the tray before bringing it into Jongin’s bedroom. Sehun opens Jongin’s bedroom, finding his best friend peacefully sleeping. The medicine does its magic, Sehun thinks.

 

“Jongin … Nini” says Sehun, shaking Jongin’s shoulder. He places his hand on Jongin’s forehead; the fever has gone apparently and it is a good sign.

 

“Ung?”

 

“Dinner. You should eat something”

 

“I am not hungry”

 

“Eat or I will bite your butt” Sehun threatens, Jongin’s eyes fly open instantly. Sehun then places the tray on Jongin’s lap before going to the bathroom. Rummaging through the shelf, Sehun finds a bottle of medicine and his eyes grow bigger than usual.

 

“Jongin”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you take this?” Sehun shows the medicine Jongin secretly stashes on his bathroom, making the latter grows pale, “How long you have been taking it?”

 

“Two months or more, I guess. Give it to me, Hunnie”

 

“Why do you ever need this? It is for anxiety disorder and I know you don’t have one”

 

“Just give it to me, Sehun”

 

“Answer me, Kim Jongin!”

 

“Yes, it is for my anxiety disorder and I have had it since two months ago. Now please give it to me, Sehun”

 

“Two months ago? Why?”

 

“I … I told you about my injury when I was practicing my showcase three months ago. I went into depression as Lay replaced my position in the showcase. Starting that, I secretly went to the psychiatric and he gave me the pill”

 

“Why … why didn’t you say anything to me?”

 

“I didn’t want to burden you. Besides you were preparing your debut in New York and my condition only made you worried”

 

“Awww Nini… I should have been with you that time. I am sorry” Sehun hugs his best friend, peppering kisses on his forehead. Like a dam couldn’t hold the flood, Jongin bursts into tears and once again he cries on his best friend’s shoulder, venting all the worries and anxiety out his shoulder. The latter pats his back, encouraging him to pour all the feelings out.

 

“I always be with you, Nini. I am here with you” Sehun says before kissing his forehead. The latter nods weakly, letting himself pampered by the youngest of two. Unknowingly Kyungsoo already stands in front of the bedroom, witnessing all the scene with his own eyes.

 

“How dare you, Kim Jongin! You bring this guy to our bedroom!” Kyungsoo snarls, Jongin pushing Sehun away before looking at Kyungsoo. He is terrified by Kyungsoo’s look; his jaw hardens and his eyes grow even bigger. It is not so the warm and loving Do Kyungsoo, Jongin ever meet.

 

“I … I can explain this, Soo” Jongin says weakly

 

“What do you want to explain? I say enough already”

 

“It is not what you are thinking of”

 

“I saw you hugging him yesterday in Luhan’s restaurant. I brushed the thoughts away and I cooled my head down in Chanyeol’s house.”

 

“You didn’t go home last night because of this?”

 

“And now, you bring this guy into our bedroom and you hug him like there is no tomorrow. WHAT DO YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN THEN!!!!YOU BET ---”

 

“I am sorry, Nini” Sehun whispers into Jongin’s ears before walking to Kyungsoo and punching his face. The latter falls into the fluffy carpet; Kyungsoo tastes his own blood in his mouth.

 

“Hunnie!!!” Jongin shrieks as he sees Sehun pinning Kyungsoo into the wall by his collar

 

“You hear me, dipshit. You might be older than me but your mind is so simple that I want to spit on your face. I am Jongin’s best friend and I have known him more than you know him. I didn’t know what did you see but you should have asked Jongin instead of yelling your shit on him. Didn’t you see he sick?” Sehun punches Kyungsoo once again before going to Jongin’s side.

 

“Call me if you need me, okay? I will be there in no time” Sehun says before patting Jongin’s head and leaving two of them alone.

 

 

Minutes feels like ages, no one speaks and the silence eats Jongin slowly. The youngest of two pulls off his quilt before walking to Kyungsoo; the latter still sits on the carpet, head hanging low.

 

“Soo… “ Jongin says weakly, reaching out Kyungsoo’s head before his hand brushing away.

 

“Don’t touch me, please”

 

“I can explain everything. Please hear me out”

 

“I think I have seen enough today. Let’s talk again tomorrow” Kyungsoo stands up, staggering his way out to the living room. As Kyungsoo leaves the room, Jongin curles up into fetal position and the tears comes out from his beautiful eyes.

 

_Kyungsoo …_

 

 

Jongin wakes up with the smell of fried bacon and toasted bread in the next morning. With heavy steps and pounding head, his legs lead him to the kitchen. Behind the stove, Kyungsoo boils water for his morning coffee, the routine Kyungsoo never miss. Kyungsoo smiles weakly as he finds Jongin standing awkwardly against the table.

 

“Let’s have breakfast, Jongin” Kyungsoo asks as he places the breakfast on the table.

 

“Ye… yes” Jongin takes a seat across Kyungsoo, silently inhales his breakfast. Both of them eat their breakfast quietly.

 

“Jongin” says Kyungsoo as they finish their breakfast

 

“Yes?”

 

“I am going to New York next week” Jongin freezes, his stomach churns again

 

“If it is about Sehun, I can explain it.”

 

“I have been appointed by Joonmyeon to be a representative in New York”

 

“For how long?”

 

“One year and half”

 

“And you agreed to it?”

 

“Yes” Kyungsoo says, his eyes gleams in sadness and Jongin realizes it as well.

 

“Why so sudden?”

 

“It happened that way.”

 

“What … do you want then?” Jongin wavers, keeping his tears at the bay.

 

“Will … will you go with me?” Kyungsoo stares at Jongin’s eyes, the chocolate orbs meeting his as if trying to convey a message of his heart. His need of Jongin.

 

“Going to New York? You know I have been waiting the showcase since three months ago yet you ask me to go with you to New York!”

 

“You just can say yes if you love me, Jongin” Kyungsoo hisses; Jongin massaging his forehead. His head is pounding even harder and he knows he needs his medication.

 

“Did you hear yourself, Soo? You did realize you are being selfish, you know that?”

 

“I love you – “

 

“Let’s break up then, Soo” Jongin says, can’t thinking straight “I can’t choose you over my dream”

 

“You said you love me and now you want to break up?” Kyungsoo snarls, disappointment laces on his voice.

 

“You left without any other choice, Kyungsoo. What am I supposed to do with you?”

 

“Just come with me, simple as that. Or you do have something with that friend of yours?”

 

“Oh God, Kyungsoo. You’re ridiculous” Jongin sighs

 

“You made me feel that way, Jongin. I am afraid of losing you”

 

“So am I, Do Kyungsoo. Please think about my feeling towards you these past years. As much as I love you, losing you is the last thing I want to do in my life”

 

“Still you want to break up?” Kyungsoo says weakly, clutching his napkin hardly.

 

“I …” Jongin says weakly, as if he is being choked. His tears streams down from his eyes. He stands up from his seat before kneeling his knees in front of Kyungsoo. He holds the latter’s hands, releasing it slowly from his grip on the napkin. Jongin kisses his knuckles, bringing his palm on his cheeks. “I love you so much, Do Kyungsoo. More than anyone in this world. You meant everything to me but my dream, my childhood dream, I can’t throw it away and either you are. I know living in New York is also your childhood dream and this opportunity is hardly to be missed. It is hard for me to say it but there is no other choice. I can’t go with you”

 

“I … “

 

“I know. Let’s spend the rest of our time together, Soo-soo” Jongin finally smiles before kissing Kyungsoo on cheeks. As if all the burden on his shoulder being lifted off, Kyungsoo stares at Jongin’s eyes before kissing the latter on the lips. Pouring all the emotion he feels, his heart-shaped lips craves on Jongin’s, savoring the sweet taste of Jongin that he addictes all the time.

 

… and with tears streaming down from his eyes, Kyungsoo realizes he needs to make a choice even if it is hurt ...

 

 

=xoxo=

 

 

Surrounding by the lights from the tall building that been decorated by red and white colors, Jongin realizes Christmas is coming at the corner. As the snow piles up in his feet, he is sitting in front of a big screen with his face shown on one of advertisement. He gazes at his ads, flaunting his toned body along with the music and people around the park is watching at the ads with glee and excitement. Jongin can’t help smiling at the sight; yes, his hardwork and patience is finally paid off in the end.

 

After Kyungsoo’s leave and one month of seclusion, Jongin is back to his feet, helped by Sehun. The latter patiently cheers him up and Jongin is thankful with his presence though cheer up Sehun version meant of beating his crap out. His showcase goes well and lot of scholarships is offered onto his hands after that.

 

Jongin follows Sehun to New York instead the scholarships he has been offered.

 

Now he is in New York, in the city of dream where Kyungsoo is also currently living in. After their separation, Jongin doesn’t contact the older though he is longing his presence in their shared apartment. Their bedroom feels empty without the older; Jongin doesn’t want to sleep, choosing the couch in the living room instead.

 

He misses Kyungsoo too much and it hurts.

 

Keeping his tears at the bay, Jongin looks at the sky and full moon above him. He doesn’t want to cry again, letting the fate lead him to Kyungsoo if they are meant to be.

 

_God, if we are meant to be, let me meet him once again_

_To tell him I love him_

_To tell him I need him_

_No one can replace him_

 

“Jongin” a familiar velvet voice rings in his ears and Jongin can’t believe his hearing as if it is a dream he been wish for. Jongin can’t believe his eyes, standing in front of him is Kyungsoo. The Do Kyungsoo he has been thinking day and night. The Do Kyungsoo he has been crying for one month.

 

The Do Kyungsoo he falls in love with, until now.

 

“Kyungsoo, is that you?” Jongin rubs his eyes as if it is just an illusion. Kyungsoo wears black jacket and pants, so-like Kyungsoo he ever known. Still feeling nostalgic, the older of two walks to his side, kneeling in front of Jongin. He brings his palm to Jongin’s cheek and yes, that moment make Jongin realizes he isn’t dreaming of Kyungsoo.

 

“How are you, Jongin?” asks Kyungsoo, caressing Jongin’s cheek. The latter melts into goo by the gesture.

 

“Healthy as you see. You?”

 

“So do I but something feels not right”

 

“What’s wrong, Kyungsoo?” asks Jongin worriedly

 

“I miss you, that’s why”

 

“I … “ Jongin blushes, Kyungsoo smiles widely.

 

“Congrats on your debut in New York, Jongin. I see your name on the magazine and I am so proud of you”

 

“Thank you”

 

“Why don’t I take you a dinner? Celebrating your debut, perhaps” Kyungsoo offers, bitting his lips and Jongin need to resist the temptation to ravish the heart-shaped lips that is inches away from his.

 

“Sure.” Jongin nods, “and I miss you too Kyungsoo” Jongin says before holding Kyungsoo’s hand. Jongin doesn’t let go his hand and either Kyungsoo does as they walk down to the nearest restaurant.

        

 

**Author's Note:**

> I should post it long time ago but better late than never, right?!!!


End file.
